Life Lessons
by BillKaulitzFan
Summary: The Golden Trio are in their seventh year and there have been some changes made and new classes added. With this new classes new relationships are formed and new loves arise. What happens when you fall in love with your worst enemy?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I by no means own Harry Potter or any of the Potter world. I make NO profit from this story. I hope to find a beta here sometime soon, so please bare with me for the time being. If you are interested please let me know it would be much appreciated. Thanks and enjoy!

Warnings / Spoilers : No spoilers that I'm aware of. No warnings so far.

Pairing(s) : Hermione/Draco, Harry/Ginny

Oh and also I know that Dumbledore isn't alive in the seventh book...however this is fiction dears. =D

Herm POV :

I never was brave and heroic like Harry. Or strong and quick tempered like Ron. Or ever gorgeous and curageous like Ginny. I was just the know-it-all, the brains to the Golden Trio, Hermione Granger. I was once again sitting in the Great Hall watching as Ron stuffed as much food into his mouth as he could manage all at once. How could one person manage to fit half a baked potatoe, a whole cup of pumpkin juice, and a couple of spoonfuls of chocolate pudding in their mouth all at once? Second thought, why would they want to? Absolutely disgusting.

Neither Harry or Ginny had managed to pull themselves away from each other from whatever corner of the universe they had managed to find for themselves to snog in to come to dinner. Again. This was the third time in the past two days they had missed meals and it was only the second day of term. I had barely seen either of them since last term and I missed them both. Their newly found relationship seemed to have taken presidence over anything and everything else. Scary really. To love someone that much. Course neither of them would admit it that their love for each other had been blantenly obvious to everyone else for years.

"I would like to interrupt you just for a moment if I may." Dumbledores' voice boomed out at us and I happily lifted my gaze from Rons' mouth to meet Dumbledores' eyes. He smiled and nodded at me. "I trust you have all settled in well and are preparing yourselves for the start of classes in the morning. After dinner I would like for all the seventh years to stay behind please. May I speak to the head boy and girl at this moment please? Miss Granger? Mr. Malfoy?"

I sipped my glass of pumpkin juice then rose to my feet and started towards the proffesors' table. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Malfoy do the same with a bit of a grimace and a strained face. He almost looked in pain. Course for Malfoy that was hard to tell the differnce between pain and his usual unpleasant manner. I approached Dumbledore with a small smile.

"Good evening, Proffessor."

"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy I turst you have worked yourselves out?" Dumbledore said glancing between myself and Malfoy. He of course was referring to the snit we had gotten outselves into yesturday when we had arrived at the head boy and girls' rooms and tried to come up with a password each of us could remember but one that wasn't too partial to one or the other.

I looked at Malfoy to see him sneer at me. He remained silent. He was gonna leave it all up to me. Fabulous.

"Yes, Proffessor Dumbledore, we worked it out." I said.

"Splendid." he clapped his hands together as if it were some great feat that the two of us had managed to work together for a small task such as coming up with a password. I guess in some small way it was amazing we had. Without killing each other or hexing each other into oblivion. "Now this year is going to be a special year. A very rememberable year. Can either of you tell me why?"

I thought for a moment and other than the fact that this was our last year I could come up with nothing. For once I was unsure. For once I did not know. This had never happened to me before. I shook my head. Malfoy remained quiet.

"This is the last year you two and the rest of your classmates have before you go out into the world, whichever you may be embracing. This is the year where you will be last seen as children. Not that either of you have been children for long time. However, I know you both would embrace this time you have with an open mind and be sure to take part in all the on-goings with a cear mind."

He let that stand for a moment and then sent us back to our seats. I was quite confused. Sure I knew that Dumbledore could be cryptic sometimes. But he usually would at least give sometime type of clue as to what was coming. Some sort of an idea. He had said a great deal without really saying anything at all. When I got back to my seat Ron and some other seventh years sitting close by tried to get some clues as to what was going on from me and all I could tell them was that I had no clue.

Dinner could not pass quickly enough for me and the rest of the seventh years. When all the other years had left the Great Hall Dumbledore called all the seventh years to the ends of the tables. We all sat there holding our breath. Then he began to speak.

"I know this year to some is hindering. I know this year to some is a reprieve. I also know that to all of you this year is going to stay with you. This is the last year that you will be seen by society as children. I know some of you haven't considered yourself children for some time. Because of the influences that have been pressing down apun some of you there will be a new class for seventh years here at Hogwarts. This new class is going to be the Life Lessons class and it will instructed by no other than our fabulous Professor Magonagall." he turned and waved his arm to her," Minerva, if you would."

Magonagall stood and faced us. "Life lessons is a class that will teach you the more..." She cleared he throat," domestic side of life. We know you can throw hexes. We know you can brew potions. We know you can protect yourselves. We want you to be prepared for other parts of life as well. Tomorrow morning there shall be an owl awaiting each of you in your rooms with a piece of parchment. This parchment will be a sort of test. You will not be graded on this test. There are no wrong answers. Please fill the test out and return it with the owl. I look forward to seeing each and every one of you tomorrow."

As soon as the proffessors left there was a buzz amongst all the seventh years. Speculations. Accusiations. Excitement. I didn't know what was coming but for some reason I was looking forward to it. Some new challenge. To think we were the first ones to ever get to do it as well. That alone was exciting. I left the Great Hall and headed to my room after a quick good night to Ron and messege for him to inform Harry."

Thankfully when I had arrived Malfoy was nowhere to be seen and I quickly showered and sent myself to bed. I quickly found sleep and my dreams a collage of images of what might be to come in Life Lessons. I awoke the next morning to sunlight shining in through and open window and a gorgeous white and black owl perched on the foot of my bed. I got up out of bed and gave it a treat, carressing it's head before taking the parchment clutched gently in it's talons. I went to my desk and pulled out a quill and took a deep breath then unrolled the parchment. It didn't look so much like a test as it did a survey.

Have you ever considered yourself getting married? Maybe.

Have you ever considered yourself a parent? Maybe.

If you were to be a parent would you want a son or a daughter? Son.

What would be some qualities in a spouse that you would look for? Manners, loyalty, intelligence, humor, and bravery.

Describe your perfect wedding. Sunset around the black lake. Friends and family sitting in white chairs facing a white gazeebo. White roses everywhere and petals lining the walk way. My husband waiting for me wearing a black and white muggle tuxedo. Dumbledore standing beside him waiting to perform the ceremony. Me in a white off the shoulder wedding dress carrying white roses.

Would you ever give someone a second chance? Yes. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I by no means own Harry Potter or any of the Potter world. I make NO profit from this story. I hope to find a beta here sometime soon, so please bare with me for the time being. If you are interested please let me know it would be much appreciated. Thanks and enjoy!

Warnings / Spoilers : No spoilers that I'm aware of. No warnings so far.

Pairing(s) : Hermione/Draco, Harry/Ginny

Oh and also I know that Dumbledore isn't alive in the seventh book...however this is fiction dears. =D And I know Hermiones' animagous animal is an otter but again for the sake of fiction....

To my ONE reviewer, IGOTEAMEDWARD, thank you so much for reviewing. It made my day so much brighter to come back home and see that you reviewed so that has earned you a double post for the day (sorta). I do try to post quite frequently but the more reviews I receive increase the likelihood of my posting. I do hope that one day you will find the courage to post your own stories. I also noticed that we have read some of the same stories. =D Well, enough of me blabbing. Here's your story.

Draco POV:

The whole thing was idiotic really. Dumbledore must be losing it. The test that had arrived to my room this morning by probably the most cheery owl on the face of the damn planet, The most ridiculous thing I had every seen. Especially to arrive to one such as myself. What were these crackpot prefessors really thinking? My father certainly had to hear of this one. At a later point in time of course. For now I filled out the damn parchment and then to get myself ready for the day.

Have you ever considered yourself getting married? Of course.

Have you ever considered yourself a parent? Of course.

If you were to be a parent would you want a son or a daughter? A son deffinately.

What would be some qualities in a spouse that you would look for? Manners, brains, loyalty, and money.

Describe your perfect wedding. Friends. Family. Most priestine witches and wizards of highest circles of society.

Would you ever give someone a second chance? Certainly not.

I scoffed at the survey before shaking my head and attatching it back to the pathetic excuse for an owls' leg and sending it on its' way. The bloody bird seemed a bit miffed that it wasn't offered a treat but why would it exspect anything as such from the likes of me, I had no idea.

I took a warm shower and then dressed myself in one of my favorite pair of robes then set out towards the Great Hall for breakfast. I entered the gigantic room with a smirk and a swish of my robes. As I walked to my table a couple of girls whose names I couldn't remember flashed flirtatious smiles up at me and I winked at them as I walked by making them swoon. I reached my table and sat between Blaise and Pansy without saying a word.

I listened to the other seventh years as I ate. They were discussing the new waste of time of course. Some of the fools were even excited. Probably right along with bloody Granger. With thinking of her name and untameable mass of hair my eyes slid to the Gryffindor table. She was sitting in her usual seat doing her normal first day of classes organization. I noticed Weaselbee and scarface wasn't with her. Neither was the female Weaselette.

For some odd reason I found myself studying the little mudblood. Gone was her hideous bushy uncontrolled mass of what was would be considered hair. In its' place was long ebony dyed silk. Gone was the lanky boyish figure replaced with a curvy feminine body. Lucious curves yet not too much. A delicate pink tongue darted out to... was that a tongue ring? Huh! Who would have thought the Gryffindor princess had it in her. I didn't know exactly what it was about her other than appearance but something had deffinately changed over summer break.

"Draco, are you listening to me?" Pansy said tapping me on my arm.

"No of course I wasn't. What have I told you about touching me? Don't. Touch. Me." I said coldly slapping her hand away.

"If you were bloody paying attention and not so focased on the mudblood Gryffindor whore you would know that it was time to be on our way to Potions." Pansy snipped grabbing her bag and walking off.

"Mate, I swear just tell her leave you be." Blaise said standing up beside me, his bag already slung over his shoulder. He flicked his black, semi-curly hair out of his eyes, "You know shes' fancies herself in love with you."

I got up and began walking out of the Great Hall glancing back over my shoulder my eyes landing on one they shouldn't have, "What makes you think I care about what that slut feels for me?"

"You should care," Blaise said leading down the stairs towards Snapes' classroom, "her father has plans of offering her hand to you in marrige once graduation has taken place."

"I wouldn't marry her if she was the only women whose hand had been offered to me. Who knows what she would infect me with." I sneered.

Finally reaching the potions classroom a flash of redhair had me instantly in a worse mood than the conversation with Blaise. Of course the only class worth showing up for in the who bleeding school and we had it once again with Gryffindork. Fabulous. Another year, my last year, ruined. Yet again.

I sat myself down in my favorite spot, propping my feet up on my desk and watched as the other students filled into the room. Granger walked in sitting with a place in between her and Weasley. Interesting. I smirked, sensing trouble in paradise.

Potions passed by as it usually did. Slowly without any real things of interest happening. Next was Muggle studies. Boring. Then transfiguation. Then...

Life lessons.

Since Life Lessons was being taught by Magonagall I didn't have to change classrooms but I watched as more students pilled into the room. Hufflepuffs. More Slytherins. A couple more Ravenclaws. The Golden Trio. Of course. There wasn't any seats right next to each other so they had to split up and sit in different seats. Potter settled himself in the front of the room with Weaselbee sitting behind. Granger took the seat right infront of me. Interesting.

"Welcome to Life Lessons. In your other classes you are taught how to embrace the more magical side of the wizarding world. In this class you will be taught how to deal with the more natural side of life. No matter what path life might be taking you there are certain things that are bound to happen in everyones' life. The more you are prepared for these things the more likely you are to embrace them. If you are prepared for life you are more likely to succeed at it." Magonagall said walking across the front of the room.

"Now, I have gone through all of your surveys from this morning and have put you up in pairs. Now, your partner is not going to be paired to you fromt he survey but from your animagus animal. Example. Mr. Potter what is your animagus animal?" She asked pointing at Potter.

"A stag, proffessor."

"Very good. Anyone else in the class who has a stag as thier animagus?" She asked.

A small little voice pipped up from the back of the room. "I do."

"Miss Weasley, you're not a seventh year."

"I know, Professor but this class was on my schedule."

"Any seventh years with a stag as thier animal?" Magonall asked.

No one raised thier hand.

"Hmmm alright. Ginny please go sit next to Mr. Potter. Mr. Malfoy what's your animagous animal?"

"A wolf." I said casually. I heard a couple of gasps from a couple of other students.

"Anyone with a wolf?" She asked the rest of the students knowingly.

"I do, Professor." An even smaller voice than that of the female weasal pipped up.

"Who? Please raise your hand."

Granger held up her hand but her face was facing down. More gasps went up in the room, my own included. We had the same animal?

"I believe that you are all catching to the fact that indeed you have someone else in your year, mostly, who has the same animal as you do. You think this chance? Fate? Everything happens for a reason. Please find the person with your animal and pair up."

Everyone went about finding thier match and changing seats. Granger got up with her things and came to sit next me. She wouldn't meet my gaze nor did she say a word. I'm sure the sinking, sickening feeling I had was also mirriored in her own mind. Ten minutes passed under Magonagalls' watchful eye for everyone to correctly arrange themselves and once everyone was seated she began to speak again, "I hope with this being your final year you are willing to give just a little more. To be able to put aside differences in order to learn a little. This class or rather project isn't to punish you. It is for the sake of learning a very important life skill. The person you have been paired up with is, within these school walls, your most compatable mate."

Mummors of outrage and shock thundered throughout the classroom. Magonagal raised her hand and the clamour quited, "It is intellictually, emotionally, and biologically what the magic of the wizarding world has decided what is best for you. Yes, biologically. It is no secret that there is a different in each and everyone of you that some were more apt to be apart of this world than others. This, young men and women, is about more than lineage. It's about whose chromosomes are more compatable with whom. It is also no secret that there has always been a rift between Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy for known reasons however, nature has found them more likely to successfully reproduce together."

"This is an outrage!" I shouted. "It would never happen."

"You cannot stop destiny, Mr. Malfoy. If you and Miss Granger were meant to be together, it will happen despite what you may do or what you believe."

AN: So what do you think? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. I hoped you enjoyed our newest adventures in LL. I hope you enjoyed it. And remember, Fate is unstopable. If something was meant to happen it will, no matter what you do to avoid it. Love, QueenLeopard. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I by no means own Harry Potter or any of the Potter world. I make NO profit from this story. I hope to find a beta here sometime soon, so please bare with me for the time being. If you are interested please let me know it would be much appreciated. Thanks and enjoy!

Warnings / Spoilers : No spoilers that I'm aware of. No warnings so far.

Pairing(s) : Hermione/Draco, Harry/Ginny

Oh and also I know that Dumbledore isn't alive in the seventh book...however this is fiction dears. =D And I know Hermiones' animagous animal is an otter but again for the sake of fiction....

TO MY REVIEWERS:

ebm56: I'm glad you like the basic plot of my story thus far. I promise you that Hermione being different will come into light and we WILL get our old Hermione back. I hope you continue to read on and review. Thank you!

Emmiline-Zahara-Rose: I promise I will try to post as often as I can. Of course the more reviews I get and the more people who read my story increase the frequency of how many times I post. Thanks for reading.

Supernerd22: I'll try my hardest to please as many of my readers as possible. I'm glad you're enjoying LL. Please keep reading and reviewing!

Isabelene: I read many Hermione/Draco fics myself and no matter how much I love the Veela or Marrige Law fics I wanted to do something new, something really creative. I hope I hit it on the head as far as creativity goes.

Hermione POV:

Me and Malfoy. Malfoy and me. Me. Malfoy. Those two words could not possibly work together in any other way but to describe the upmost hate we felt for one another. If Magonagall was about to suggest what I think she is suggesting, she's lost her bloody mind. I sat there beside him looking at her praying she would not say it. Praying that a big burning rock would fall unto the castle so we could all be sent home. Anything.

"You may find this unbelievable but the one who is you partner for this term is your upmost best choice for," She took a breath, " a mate. For whatever reason the two of you have had some history together or have been drawn to each other. It may have been hate, love, lust, or just what you believed to be friendship but it was there. Those relationships formed themselves on thier own. Now you know why. During this year the two of you will learn about each other. You will learn to listen to each other. You have been given a privelege I wish I had been given at such an age. There will be tasks the two of you will have to complete by working together for an even bigger task or project after Halloween. That's only two months away from now."

Two months. Two months before this whole situation got even more unbearable. The whole thing was already crazy. I'd be lucky not to wind up dead before the week was out. Harry and Ginny were lucky. They were already in love with each other. Ron was paired up with Lavender. Of course. He had broken up with me last year to persue a relationship with her. So they were also lucky. I was not so lucky.

"Now please spend the remainder of the class getting to know each other." Magonagal said sitting at her desk.

Malfoy shifted uncomfortably next to me as I continued to stare blankly at the front of the room. The room began to buzz as everyone or almost everyone else started talking. A couple of moments passed by and Malfoy cleared his throat. What? Did he actually think this was going to work out as magically for us as it was for everyone else our year?

"So um, yeah...Granger." Malfoy stuttered out.

I turned to face him giving him the most blank look I could muster after having gone through the major shock I had just been put through. The ferrett faced git actually looked sheepish. Imagine.

"So, I guess you know Lucius is in Azkaban. He's lined up to recieve the Dementors' kiss." Malfoys' silver grey eyes pierced into mine. No scowl on his face. No sneer on his lips. Which, by the way, were the most inviting shade of light coral pink I've even seen on a guy. Even I had to admit he was gorgeous. Bad thing was he was a slimey git and no matter how gorgeous some guy is it couldn't change my mind about his attitude.

"Yeah I heard. He deserves whatever he recieves." I said coldly.

"I'm not saying you're wrong, Granger, but no matter what he is, he is still me father."

"Do you want me to say that I'm sorry?" I growled out lowly.

"Not if you're not going to mean it." He said.

"Malfoy, you and I both know that this whole thing is fucking ridiculous." I said getting up and leaving the room everyone gasping as I slammed the door behind me. A moment later a large, warm, and slightly calloused hand gripped my arm at the elbow spinning me around. Warm,soft lips crushed themselves to me.

That one kiss rocked me to my core and had me swooning. My body started buzzing. My heart was throbbing, trying to break out of my chest. My hands were tightly clutching at Malfoys' robes. No kiss had ever had this effect on me before in my entire life. No one had ever made me want them this badly before. Bad! BAD! BAD Hermione! I told myself mentally pushing myself away from him ending the kiss.

"What in the bleeding hell was that for?!"

"Tell me that was fucking ridiculous. Tell me you didn't feel a damn thing and it won't matter." Malfoy pressing his body into mine, shoving me against the wall. His whole body was plastered to mine. With him so close that I could feel every ripped, hard muscle....those years playing Quiddich really paid off....With his smokey, sweaty, earthy scent wafting over me I couldn't think. Couldn't think passed the immeadiate lust I was suddenly feeling.

"So, I think you're attractive. So what? It means nothing."

"So, it matters. I know you want me." He leaned in close, his mouth right next to my ear. His breath tickled the side of my face. "I know you do. I can very damn well smell it. I bet you're whole body is on fire. I bet you're wet for me. Are you wet for me, Granger?" He licked my ear and ran his hand up my stomache towards my breasts slipping his hand inside my shirt. His hand roughly palmed my right breast pulling on the nipple making it taunt. His other hand slid up under my skirt and rubbed me through my now soaked satin panties.

I was swimming on feeling that I never knew before. It had never been like this with Ron. I was gasping loudly, wantingly and letting my worst enemy for six years snog me in the middle of the school hallway. My entire body shook with unknown desire. Then it all stopped. I gasped and I looked at Malfoy as he stepped away from me. His face was pale and held no smirk. His hands trembled minutely as they brushed his hair back from his face. Only his eyes gave him away. They were hot molten silver and burned me far worse than his hands had. His eyes roamed my body as if imprinting it to memory.

All of a sudden I heard the other students in Magonagalls' classroom start getting thier stuff together and pushing thier chairs back. That alone knocked sense back into me and I grabbed my bag and took off running down the hall towards the heads' dormatory. Once I reached the safety of my common room I threw my bag down and ran to the bathroom. I started stirpping off my clothes and stepped into the huge shower. I began scrubbing my body clean but no matter how much I washed I could not remove the feeling of Malfoys' hands on my body.

Feeling exhasperated I slid down to the cold tile of the shower and wrapped my arms around my body as it shook with my sobs. I didn't understand why any of this was happening. Nevermind the stupid class. Why Malfoy? I was attracted to him physically, yes. But he was still an arragant snobbish spoiled little prat. I tried to pull myself together thinking that everything happens for a reason and that some things were out of my controll. I took a deep breath and pulled myself together. I got out of the shower and wrapped my housecoat around me before I was covered in chillbumps.

Walking into my room I threw myself down unto my red and gold bed and cuddled into my big overstuffed pillows. I closed my eyes and soon drifted to sleep. Hours later I woke up to the full moon filing into my room and and an owl peering down at my with a vial of liquid tied to it's leg and a piece of parchment from Magonagall.

Miss Granger,

This is the potion Amoveo. ( A/N : amoveo is latin for shifter. ) I'm sure you are aware of it's effects. It is a powerful enough potion to last up to a full seventy two hours. Please take this potion apun waking. You will be excused from your classes for the next three days. After having taken this potion please grab a bag with a few important choice items and floo yourself to the following address. There will be further instructrions waiting on the table in the kitchen apun your arrival. Please use this time as a learning expierence.

Professor M. Magonagall.

I packed a small bag with underclothes, night clothes, bath products after I drank the foul tasteing blueish purple liquid and flooed myself to the address on the papper and entered a beautiful big living room. There was no furniture in the room. Or any in the kitchen besides the table. I picked up the letter and was reading it when I heard HIS voice behind me. "Any idea of what's going on here, mudblood?"

I choose to ignore him and went back into the living and tried to floo myself back to Hogwarts. Nothing. I tired again. Again, nothing. Malfoy strutted over to me and snatched the parchment out of my hand and began reading aloud,

" Welcome to your home for the next three days. There will be proper food and other needed items supplied for you in your homes. Your potions shall be taking effect in the next half hour if it hasn't already begun working. You will be spending most of all your time the next three days in your animagus forms. This will allow you to get a chance to get along without any prejuiduces or problems that are not natural. Things that have been taught you from birth will hold no consequences here. Good luck,

Professor M. Magonagall.

Just as Malfoy finished reading the letter a strange feeling came over my body. A tingling sensation spread throughout my arms, torso, stomach, and legs. It didn't hurt, but was a weird, almost pleasurable feeling. I started to change and it was freaky weird to look over at Malfoy and seeing him go through the same thing. The ground came rushing up to meet me and my eyes started seeing in shades of gray, black, and white. White stiff dog like hair sprutted through the clothes on my body the fabrics ripping and tearing to admit my new body bursting forth. A moment later I lay on the floor of the living room whimpering out stuck in the body of full grown, lethal, white female wolf.

I did what any seventeen year old girl would do. I freaked.

A/N: There you have it. The new installment of Life Lessons. I know this is probably taking a turn that none of you saw coming and I'm sorry it took me so long to get it out to you guys but I've been spending a lot of time lately with my boyfriend since he has finally had a small break from work. I hope to have the next chapter out to you all before this upcoming Tuesday. However like I have said, the more reviews I get the more I will be working at getting out more chapters to you guys. I hope you have enjoyed this last chapter and I promise it will all tie in later in the story. Ciao! 


End file.
